


Cell Test

by Marvelousfanatic87



Category: Prison Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelousfanatic87/pseuds/Marvelousfanatic87
Summary: Michael is raped by t bag,and tries to hide it from Lincoln. Set in season 1





	1. Chapter 1

Abruzzi and his gang surrounded Michael. Michael's breathing quickened. 

"John, don't do anything stupid."

Abruzzi laughed. 

"Look who's talking. Now why don't you tell me about Fibonacci's location, and I don't have to unleash...him." As he spoke Michael watched T-Bag slink out of a corner. His face paled.

"Hellooo, pretty," drawled T-Bag, enjoying the fear in his new prey. "I told you I'd make you pay, didn't I?"

"John...Don't do this." Michael begged. Abruzzi paused. Perhaps this was too harsh on him. But then he remembered his kids.

"Where's Fibonacci Scofield? I'm done playing games."

Michael swallwed. 

"I can't tell you."

John sighed, and turned to T-Bag.

"You have a 15 minutes." With that Abruzzi and his gang left. Michael turned to leave with them, but then the door slammed back shut.

"Uh, uh, uh, pretty," said T-Bag with a sneer. "You're not getting away from me that quickly." Michael felt Bagwell's eyes on him, scanning him up and down.

"You do have the finest ass I've seen in a long long time,"Theodore whislted. "And you're body...gonna be a shame to hurt it. Why don't we get to the loving first?" He started to unbuckle his pants. Scofield was shaking. He had read about this, but he had hoped against hope that he would be able to sweet talk his way out of any dangerous situation, while remaining calm and collected. That was his strategy to outsmart the men in here. But now, that strategy was failing.He eyed the knife. T-Bag picked it back up.

"Nuh uh, pretty. Now, I suggest you kneel." Michael stared at him straight in the face.

"No." Damn it, his voice shook a bit.

"No?" T-Bag inched closer, flinging the blade back and forth. "NO?"Michael flinched as he felt Bagwell's breath on him.The knife was against his cheek. "Now, I would hate to ruin that pretty face of yours, Scofield," he drawled as he pressed the knife against the skin. Michael visibaly gasped. "But I will if I have to." He pressed harder, and then grabbed Michael's collar. "Now, KNEEL."

Michael felt his knees buckle, and cringed at T-Bag's truimphant laughter.

"That's it...that's it. You'll learn your place, pretty." He pressed Michael's face against his uniform. "Have you ever sucked cock before?"

Michael closed his eyes. This..this wasn't happening.

"No." No, and he didn't want to start. Especially with T-Bag.

"Now, I can be real gentle with you, you know," Bagwell adviced. "This is your first time. I wouldn't want to...damage you in anyway."

"How considerate," Michael found himself sneering. Bagwell laughed.

"Yes, well I can allow that little slip of there. Now...I am going to slide my cock in your mouth. I'll let you get used to that feeling, but don't bite me. You bite me, and things get real ugly real, real fast, you get that?"

Michael shuddered, and T-Bag repeated the question harshly.

"Yes," murmured Scofield and Bagwell grinned, clearly enjoying this.

"We don't have long, but doesn't mean it can't be fun for you too. Maybe after this, we can start being friends, hmm? I'd like that, pretty."

Michael tried to ignore T-Bag's words. Just get it over with. In less than 15 minutes it would alll be over. Maybe T-Bag would use that whole time to talk about it. But no such luck. Without a warning Michael nearly choked as he felt Bagwell's cock slide inside his closed lips. True to his word, Theodore didn't move it. But the idea of it.. Being T-Bag's slave was so sickening Michael almost threw up. 

"See?" T-Bag purred, getting harder by the minute. "That wasn't so bad, was it? Now, it's time for the fun stuff. Sorry, pretty, but can't go slow. Only got 10 more minutes. And I want that sweet ass of yours, too." Michael closed his eyes as Bagwell grabbed his hair.

The next five minutes was hell on earth for Michael. He sobbed on the inside as Bagwell's cock thrust in and out. Thankfully T-Bag didn't cum in his mouth.

"I want it in your ass," T-Bag had chuckled, and then turned him around. Michael flinched when his pants fell down. He shuddered as he felt Bagwell's cock on his asshole.

"God you're so tight, Scofield, so tight and pretty and mine. The southern accent drawled in Michael's ears, and taunted him.He rammed his cock into Scofield, and Michael spent the last 5 minutes trying not to scream. He was limp when Abruzzi found him, and jumped at John's touch.

"Now, now, fishie, I'm sorry it had to come to that. I'll ask you about Fibonacci when you can talk more. I hope Bagwell spared your tongue."

"Oh I did," laughed T-Bag. The voice terrified Michael. "Far too talened of a tongue to go to waste." Abruzzi and his men laughed, and that was when all went black.

 

Michael woke up in the infirmary.

"The guards found you," Sara Tencredi informed him as he woke. She stared at him. "Your pants were down. You've been raped." It wasn't a question, but a statement. She placed her hand on Michael, who flinched. She bit her lip.

"Michael, please tell me who was."

He said nothing.

"Michael, I can't protect you if you don't tell me."

"Then you can't protect me, no one can," sighed Michael. He then looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "Don't worry, I've gotten pretty good at protecting myself. I can take care of it."

If only Sarah believed him.

 

Lincoln knew something was wrong with the way his brother was walking towards the fenced yard.

"Michael?" He quickened his pace."Michael, what the hell?" He saw his younger brother was shaking, and anger coiled inside of him. "Did one of those bastards..."

"I'm fine, Linc." Michael was getting to be a pretty good liar. Burrows almost believed him. 

"Like hell, you are! That's it. We're done with this act...I'm not going to live with myself if you get killed!"

"And you're not going to live at all unless we do this," snapped Michael. "I can handle it, Linc."

"Just tell me." Lincoln's breathing quickened. "Did...one of them hurt you?" Michael's silence said it all. "Those sonsofbitches. I'll fucking kill every last fucking one of them." The strings of curses Lincoln let out were only a small comfort to Michael. "My God Michael, look at you I...it's as if they..."Lincoln stared at him in horror. "Did one of them rape you?"

Michael sucked in his breath. Goddamn it, he hated lying to his family.

"No." But if Lincoln found out, he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"I don't believe you." Rage was in Lincoln's eyes. "Tell.me.the truth."

Michael steaded his breathing. This was the ultimate test. He looked at his older brother straight in the eyes. He had to lie, for Lincoln's own sanity, as well as for Michael's. Lincoln would become too unglued. He saw the rage in his brother's face, and knew what he had to do.

"No, no one raped me, Linocln. I can take care of myself, I promise."

He had to take this secret to the grave, no matter what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore stalks Michael and terrifies him. It's getting harder to hide the truth from Lincoln. Short chapter

Sucre eyed his cellmate nervously. He had suspected what had happened to Scofield, even though no one said anything. The way the young man looked on his way back from Dr.Tencredi said it all. The fish was just too interesting for his own good, attracting the worst sort of people. Sucre couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He slowly touched Micheal's arm as Scofield looked out at the yard. Scofield jumped, causing Sucre to jump also.  
"whoa, it's just me, papi."  
Michael recoiled at the memory of being touched.  
"I'm...I'm sorry," he managed to sigh. Sucre shook his head.  
"Nothing to be sorry about, fish." He noticed Michael flinch at that nickname.  
"Could...could you not call me that?" Abruzzi had ruined the nickname forever.  
Sucre shrugged.  
"Okay, I won't. Sorry again." Scofield said nothing as he continued to study the yard.  
"What..what happened to you?" Sucre asked.  
He noticed Michael stiffen at the question.  
"I don't think you need to worry about that, Sucre," Michael finally stated.  
"I'm just...concerned."Concerned sounded better than curious, and Sucre was both things.  
"I don't want to get into it."  
"Were..."Sucre worked up the courage to dare ask the question ."Were you...you know...raped?"  
He noticed Michael's fingers tighten at that word.  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Sucre jumped at his tone of voice.  
"Sorry man, sorry, you just act all skittish, like something awful happened to you.And going to the doctor's like that..."  
"Look." Michael turned to face Sucre, and sweat trickled down his neck. "I just got into a heated fight with Abruzzi and his men, that's all."  
Sucre nodded.  
"Sure thing, papi," but didn't believe him at all. Michael's eyes told a different story, a story Fernando didn't like.  
Michael's gate tightened when he was in the yard, constantly on guard. He froze when he saw T-Bag saunter towards him, a cockiness in his movements.  
"No, don't," Michael thought desperatly ."Don't come here..."  
"Why hello, pretty," purred T-Bag. He smiled as he fished out a spare pocket. "I was just wondering if you would want to take one of these pockets after all."  
Michael's stomach churned.  
"Go to hell." T-Bag's eyes flashed angrily.  
"Careful pretty," He hissed. "You know what I'm capable of. I just need to get Abruzzi over here, and presto." He snapped his fingers causing Scofield to jump. T-bag and his crew laughed.  
"Come on now,scoooofield." Theodore drawled his name out slowly. "Be nice to me, hmm?" He reahed foward and brushed his hand against Michael's leg. "I can make it nice for you."  
"Hey, you got a problem?" One of the guards shouted, seeing the touch. T-Bag quickly left, leaving Michael trembling, unaware that Lincoln was watching the whole thing in his small courtyard.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Lincoln watched his brother collapse onto the ground, shaking-his body trembling enough for everyone to see.  
Anger coiled inside of him, like a rope. He set eyes on Bagwell and knew that sonofabitch had something to do with Michael's actions. He swore to himself that he would get it out of Michael, no matter what.  
\--------------------  
Michael was asleep when he heard T-Bag's voice call out at night.  
"Scofield! I know you're listening! Scooofieeld, you know what's gonna happen soon." T-bag ignored the inmaters voices telling him to shut the hell up. MIchael laid there, frozen, listening to the voice call his name over and over, and wondering how the hell he was going to get over this. How the hell he would make it right again.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael was unglued the next day after a night of T-Bag's chanting. What he didn't know, was that things worse were yet to come. Bellick strolled in Scofield's and Sucre's cell in a cocky manner.

"Scofield, there's been a cell change!" He barked, gleam in his eyes. Michael froze, his throat dry.

"What...what do you mean, boss?" He had to feign politeness at least.

"I owe a favorite to one called Theodore Bagwell."

Sucre sensed the stillness in Scofield's body.

"What does that have to do with us?" Sucre asked sharply. Bellick narrowed his eyes at Sucre.

"It DOESN'T have anything to do you you, Sucre," he snapped. "But T-Bag has taken a fancy to Scofield here, and wants to know him better. i don't see the harm in that. We're switching cellmats."

"I ain't hostin' no puity gang members!" Spat Sucre. Bellick gripped his stick. 

"You don't have much of a choice!"

Michael tried to show that he wasn't shaking.

"Why are you doing this?" He all but whispered.

"Because you just piss me off, for some reason, Scofield. Maybe it's that smart ass mouth of yours. And maybe I'm hoping T-Bag will make you more...what's the word, docile?" Michael glanced helplessly at Sucre. 

"This isn't over," he said with his eyes locked on his friend. Fernando nodded, slowly. Bellick laughed.

"What is this? Some kind of lovers fight?"

Scofield turned to face Bellick.

"Let's...just get this over with."

Bellick's face hardened.

"Fine,be that way."He shoved Michael forward. Michael forced himself to remember to breathe. He still was good with the Warden..maybe he could convince him to switch cells...But that didn't mean that that night would be much fun.

He found himself face to face with T-Bag, and felt sick.

"Much obliged, Ca'pan," drawled out T-Bag.

"Last favor I'm giving you," barked Bellick. "Make the most of it."

"Oh I intend to," Bagwell stepped forward as Bellick turned, laughing.

"Good luck, Scofield."

With that he walked away, whistling.

Bagwell pulled Scofield inside, and the door slammed shut, causing him to jump.

"My, my, my, aren't we jumpy?' T-Bag laughed.

"Please." Michael had to grit his teeth to beg. "Don't...do this, you already had your fun."

"Shhh." T-Bag touched Michael's mouth with his fingers. "It's my turn to do the talkin'."

"You can't make me-"

"The hell I can't." Bagwell grabbed Michael's groin, and Michael groaned, hating that he was showing signs of pain.

"You're mine now, pretty! And if you wanna keep your nuts, I'd suggest you do what I say." Scofield's face twisted in pain.

"You wouldn't."

Bagwell scoffed.

"I have for a lot less than wanting a fucktoy like you. Now shut the fuck up, and do what I say, and I'll try and make it enjoyable for you."

"I'd rather you didn't."

A smack startled Scofield.

"Didn't I say keep your goddamned mouth shut? Now hold still."

Trembling, Scofield decided to obey, having limited options. He knew he would have to literally bend over backwards to get out of this mess. At least for that night. Suddenly he felt disgust as Bagwell's mouth touched his, and forced his tongue to touch Michael's. A squeeze from his groin area told Michael to remain submisve, and let him fuck his mouth with that tongue of his.

Scofield almost threw up during that little molestation bit. How the hell was he going to survive that night?

"So docile and quiet," whispered Bagwell as he nibbled on Scofield's neck, marking his territory "Just as I like it." He then stopped and looked at Michael.

"Hang that sheet, and strip boy." Michael's stomach slowly churned, but he moved the the motions, taking one last glance at Sucre before hanging up the sheet.

........................................

Sucre saw the kiss and felt disgust, and pity for Scofield. But fuck, how the hell were they going to get out now?

There was only one thing to do. After that night, Sucre promised himself that the first chance he would get, he would tell Burrows what was going on. Lincoln had to help save his brother, because Sucre didn't have a clue on what to do. He only knew of one thing. It was going to be one hellishly long night.


End file.
